Secet Witch
by Chocomato
Summary: Tentang penyihir yang sedang menjalankan tugas dari sang ratu untuk mendapatkan seorang 'tuan'. DAEJAE/BANGHIM/JONGLO


**Secret Witch**

**Author : Jaehyun Jung**

**Genre : Fantasy, boys love, yaoi, typo(s), garing, dll**

**Main cast : Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae, Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong (B.A.P official couple)**

**Other : Yoo Ara (Hello Venus), Choi Sooyoung (SNSD), Bang Minah (Girls Day), dan bisa bertambah sesuai kebutuhan (?)**

**Rating : T ( untuk sementara ini :p )**

**Leght : 1 of ?**

**Disclaimer : Daehyun milik Youngjae, Youngjae milik Daehyun, Yongguk milik Himchan, Himchan milik Yongguk, Jongup milik Zelo, Zelo milik Jongup, dan fanfiction ini milik Jaehyun /cium tembok/**

**Warning : Boys love, don't like? So, don't read this fanfiction. Okay?**

**Summary : Youngjae, Himchan, dan Zelo adalah seorang penyihir yang sudah lulus di akademi penyihir. Seperti halnya Ara dan Sooyoung kakak-nya, Youngjae, Zelo, serta Himchan akan mengikuti training di bumi. Dimana mereka harus mencari 'tuan' dan mendapatkan 7 poin yang akan diberikan kepada ratu penyihir ketika masa training selesai. Bagaimana perjuangan Youngjae, Himchan, dan Zelo dalam mencari seorang 'tuan'?**

**P/S : Yoo Ara itu noona-nya Youngjae. Sedangkan Sooyoung itu noona-nya Zelo. Oke? ^^**

**Note : AAAA! JAEHYUN KANGEN BANGET BIKIN FF :') UDAH LAMA BANGET YAH? KKK~ MIAN, JAE HARUS DISIBUKKAN TRY OUT DI SEKOLAH. MAKLUM UDAH KELAS 6, NYARI SMP JAMAN SEKARANG KAN SUSAH KAK :') #curcol YAUDAH. BACA AJA YAH. JAE KAMBEK SAMA EPEP YANG TERINSPIRASI DARI KOMIK FAVORIT JAE. HEHE, HAPPY READING MWAAHHH~ :***

* * *

Normal POV

Di sebuah ruang kelas akademi penyihir, terdapat dua sosok penyihir yang tampak sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Bagaimana tentang rencana trainingmu huh?" Ara menepuk punggung adiknya yang sedang asyik melahap sandwich isi cokelatnya.

"Uhukk... YA! _Noona _mau membuatku mati tersedak apa?" Youngjae menggeram kesal dan melayangkan tatapan mematikan yang malah terlihat imut dimata kakaknya.

Ara terkekeh dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kata _appa_, kau sudah siap ditraining. Memangnya ilmu sihirmu sudah sehebat apa?" tanya Ara, kemudian Youngjae menghentikan aktivitas makan sandwich-nya.

"Meskipun aku lemot. Begini-begini aku yang paling cerdas diantara Himchan _hyung_ dan Zelo. Asal _noona _tahu ya, kecerdasanku itu diatas garis rata-rata" jawab Youngjae menyombongkan diri.

"Yah, terserah apa katamu saja. Lalu, bagaimana rencanamu untuk mencari tuan yang pas?"

"Gampang saja" ujar Youngjae santai.

"Kau tidak bisa sembarangan mencari tuan, Youngjae bodoh. Agar trainingmu berhasil kau harus mencari tuan yang dapat membantumu. Ingat, 7 poin Yoo Youngjae" Ara mengingatkan adiknya.

"Ah, _noona_ benar" Youngjae menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Ia memang sudah direncanakan akan training di bumi –dunia manusia- oleh ayah dan pertimbangan gurunya di akademi penyihir. Namun, ia masih bingung bagaimana ia bisa memilih tuan yang pas?

"Bukankah _noona _selama training dulu, juga punya tuan, kan?" tanya Youngjae.

Ara terdiam dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, dulu aku menjadi penyihir seorang pemuda yang pekerjaannya menjadi editor majalah. Dan kau tahu? Aku harus memeriksa bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas seharian di bagian editing. Hft. Dan itu melelahkan sekali"

"Kenapa tidak pakai sihir? _Noona_ tak kalah bodoh dengan yang lain. Kkk~" kekeh Youngjae.

"Waktu itu sihirku tidak bisa dikendalikan bodoh!" dengan gemas Ara memukul _dongsaengnya_ dengan setumpuk buku tebal.

"Aw, aw.. Tapi _noona, _bukankah tuan itu... bisa diganti?" Youngjae menghentikan aksi kakaknya yang anarkis.

"Diganti ya? Mmm... Kalau dalam dunia penyihir, masa pelayanan pada tuan akan terus berlanjut sampai tuannya meninggal. Tapi kalau ratu berkehendak lain, ya bisa jadi seorang penyihir berganti tuan. Begitu, sepertinya" jawab Ara ragu-ragu.

"Oh, yasudah. Aku mau menemui Himchan _hyung _dan Zelo dulu. _Noona_ mau ikut pulang denganku tidak?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku ada janji dengan Sooyoung. Kau duluan saja."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa _noona _jelek" Youngjae melambaikan tangannya dan segera kabur sebelum mendapat bogem mentah dari sang kakak.

"_HYUUUNGGG! _Himchan _hyuuunggg!_" Youngjae berlari terpongoh-pongoh kearah Himchan yang tampak sedang asyik membaca buku di halaman rumahnya.

"Ada apa Yoo?" Himchan menutup bukunya dan menatap Youngjae heran.

"Beritahu aku cara mencari tuan!" Youngjae menarik-narik lengan Himchan.

Himchan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dasar Youngjae.

"Training kita kan masih seminggu lagi, kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali?" Himchan menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Tapi _hyung_, aku harus tahu sekarang" Youngjae mulai merengek tidak jelas dan terpaksa Himchan yang harus mengalah.

"Dengarkan aku Yoo Youngjae. Jika masa training datang, kau akan diberi sebotol ramuan oleh ratu penyihir" ujar Himchan.

"Ramuan? Ratu penyihir?" Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Ketika kau meminum ramuan tersebut. Otomatis ramuan itu akan bereaksi dengan tubuhmu. Dengan itu, tubuhmu seolah-olah bergerak sendiri. Ketika tubuhmu bergerak sendiri, biarkan saja. Karena tubuhmu akan mencari tuanmu dengan sendirinya. Begitu" jelas Himchan.

Youngjae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan riang.

"Jadi, tidak perlu repot-repot ya _hyung_?" mata Youngjae berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Makanya kau jangan terburu-buru. Masa training masih seminggu lagi, kan?" dengus Himchan.

"Eh, mana Zelo? Biasanya dia main ke tempatmu _hyung_?" mata Youngjae melirik ke sekitar rumah Himchan. Biasanya Zelo akan ada di rumah Himchan.

Hanya untuk sekedar bermain atau membicarakan hal-hal yang biasa para penyihir perbincangkan.

"Entah. Mungkin bocah itu sedang sibuk berpacaran dengan PSP-nya. Hahaha" kekeh Himchan.

"_Annyeong noona!_" Zelo menyapa Ara yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan kakaknya.

"_Annyeong _Junhong-_ah!_ Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ara ramah.

"Baik. Hehe..." Zelo duduk disebalah Sooyoung dan berbisik kearah sang kakak.

"_Noona_, Youngjae _hyung _tidak ikut, ya?"

Sooyoung tertawa kecil. Dan balas berbisik.

"Tanyakan saja pada Ara. Dia kan kakaknya"

Zelo mendengus kesal dan tersenyum kearah Ara.

"Oh iya, bagaimana rencana traingmu besok Junhong-_ah_?" tanya Ara.

"Ahaha, masih belum merencanakan apa-apa, _noona._ Aku hanya masih bingung saja" Zelo menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

Sooyoung mencibir pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku protes pada _appa_, Zelo kan masih terlalu muda. Masa sudah harus menjalani masa training. Tapi _appa_ bersikeras dan aku tidak bisa melawannya"

Ara terkekeh pelan.

"Itu tandanya adikmu cerdas Soo, tidak seperti adikku yang... yah, lemot sekali" gurau Ara.

"Tidak. Kurasa Youngjae yang paling cerdas. Menurutku. Hahaha"

Satu minggu berlalu. Youngjae, Himchan, dan Zelo menghabiskan minggu terakhir di dunia sihir untuk berlatih dan bertanya-tanya tentang seputar dunia manusia pada kakak, ayah, ibu, atupun guru mereka.

Sekarang mereka berkumpul di ruangan penyimpanan ramuan dunia sihir dan berhadapan dengan Nam _seonsaengnim. _Guru mereka.

"Nah, anak-anak, apa kalian sudah siap menjalani masa training?" tanya Nam _seonsaengnim _kepada ketiga penyihir didepannya.

"Siap, _saem!_" jawab ketiganya serempak.

Nam _seonsaengnim _tersenyum bangga dan mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah rak ramuan yang terletak di belakangnya.

Seketika 3 botol ramuan berisi cairan hijau melayang-layang kearah Youngjae, Himchan, dan Zelo. Ketiganya menerima botol tersebut dengan grogi.

"Ratu menyuruhku untuk memberikan ramuan itu pada kalian. Minum ramuan itu, dan selamat bersenang-senang" ujar Nam _seonsaengnim _dan segera menghilang dari pandangan ketiga penyihir tersebut.

Kini tinggal Youngjae, Himchan, dan Zelo sendiri di ruangan tersebut. Ketiganya saling berpandangan dan menatap pada botol masing-masing.

"Oke teman-teman. Semoga kalian berhasil" Youngjae mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sebelum meneguk habis ramuan pemberian ratu penyihir.

Disusul Zelo, kemudian Himchan. Ketiganya tidak menemukan reaksi apapun. Namun entah bagaimana bisa, ketiganya sudah berada di bumi –dunia manusia- tentu dalam daerah yang berbeda tentunya.

Zelo melangkahkan kakinya kearah sebuah sekolah bertuliskan 'SMA Middlebrooke' yang berada tak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan.

Entah apa yang membawa Zelo untuk melangkahkan kaki kesana, yang jelas Zelo merasa ada suatu hal yang menarik tubuhnya untuk masuk ke area SMA tersebut.

Karena jalannya yang seperti orang sempoyongan dan agak limbung, tak sengaja ia menabrak salah seorang siswa dari sekolah tersebut.

Dan dengan keadaan setengah sadar, Zelo bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya berada di bawah... seorang namja!

Oh. My. God.

_APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN SEKARANG, NOONAAA?!_

* * *

**TBC**

**HEHEHEHH, GIMANA? RASANYA ALURNYA AGAK GAK JELAS : JAE BELUM BISA LANJUTIN FF 'I WANT YOUNGER BROTHER' DAN 'MORE THAN CHEESECAKE' WHY? JAE MENTOK IDE T_T DAN KEMARIN HP JAE PECAH SAMA EOMMA. GARA-GARA DIA MENGAMUK. HIKS T_T JAE JADI GAPUNYA HAPEEEE~ #curcolagain SO, MIND TO REVIEW? BBUING BBUING~**


End file.
